<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anniversary by MinnieTheMoocherDA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185393">Anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA'>MinnieTheMoocherDA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clover is Irish, M/M, fairgameweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow plan's to surprise Clover for their one month anniversary, which results in a confrontation with an old colleague and revelations about his boyfriend's past that he really should have figured out by now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you RoninReverie for the idea which is in turn inspired by a scene from star wars rebels! If you've seen the show then you know which scene I'm talking about! </p><p>For day 2 of fairgameweek2020: DateXxxxxxxxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow grasped the bag of donuts tightly in his hand as he opened the precinct door, a smile that would have once been rare clear on his face. Despite the cliché, in the month since they’d started dating Qrow had become well aware of Clover’s sweet tooth. He thought the donuts would sweeten the other man up for their one-month anniversary.</p><p>Qrow couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this happy. Probably when he’d held Ruby in his arms for the first time. After Summer’s death, he didn’t think it would be possible. But of course, Clover decided to fuck up all of his plan’s.</p><p><br/>
It was strange to walk inside of a precinct that wasn’t his own. Almost as though he’d walked into an alternative dimension, with wanted posters showing different faces and uniforms that didn’t match their owners. He was still in his uniform himself, which was probably why he didn’t get many strange looks as he walked up the Clover’s desk.<br/>
Qrow didn’t try to suppress his smile as he saw Clover still finishing off his paperwork whilst simultaneously putting away his things as he shift came to an end. That man’s diligence was a blessing a curse. And they probably wouldn’t have been together without it.</p><p><br/>
Clover’s eyes lit up as he noticed Qrow heading towards him, that surprise quickly melting in a soft gleam that he only ever used when looking at Qrow.</p><p>“That’s not fair, I was planning to surprise you.” Clover whined without any bite.</p><p>Qrow couldn’t help but blush at his words. It was still hard to comprehend that someone would do that for him.</p><p>“Guess for once our luck was reversed.”</p><p>They both chuckled at the old joke between them.</p><p>That was when Clover noticed the donuts. His eye’s widened to the size of dinner plates as he bounced on the balls of his feet like a kid waiting to open their Christmas presents. Qrow handed the bag over with a fond eye roll. Clover placed a kiss against his lips as a thank you. Qrow wished it would have lasted longer but he knew that they would have time for that later.</p><p>“Him! <em>He’s</em> your new boyfriend!”</p><p>Qrow failed to hide his groan as he recognised the shrill pitch of distain and self-importance. Sure enough, when he looked over Clover’s shoulder, he saw the familiar scowl of Winter Schnee. They had been forced to work on a case together last year and to say they didn’t get along would be an understatement. Apparently her options of him hadn’t changed since their last encounter if the way her eyes glared daggers at him was anything to go by.</p><p>“What a pleasure to see you again Ice Queen.” He said, being sure to make his sarcasm obvious.</p><p>Winter didn’t grace him a response, turning her nose up as she tipped her head towards Clover instead.</p><p>“You deserve better than that alcoholic waste of oxygen.”</p><p>That white hot anger quickly vanished and was replaced with heart pounding dread. To hear the traitorous thoughts of his conscience spoken out loud shook him to his core.<br/>
He was afraid to look at Clover, scared he’d find the realisation that Winter was right. But all he found was Clover crushing the donut in his hand as his fists trembled with rage.</p><p>“Hey! He is the bravest, most loyal and caring man I have ever had the honour to meet!” Qrow had seen Clover on the job before so he knew he could handle the worst criminals Remnant had to offer and had himself be on the receiving end of more than one of his you’re a dumbass talks, but he had never heard him angry. Not like this. Qrow stared at his as he continued to scream at his superior officer, along with everyone else in the building.</p><p>“He was strong enough to ask for help, to be there for his family and was selfless enough to put everyone’s needs above his own. I am the one who should be asking whether I deserve him!”</p><p>He then grabbed Qrow’s hand, dragging him out of the building, the eyes of their fellow officer’s following them out. It was only when they were outside that Qrow realised how as Clover had gotten angrier, his voice had become to change. His Atleasian drawl had become with replaced with an Irish twang.</p><p>“Err Clover, why did you sound Irish?” Qrow asked as they stumbled down the precinct steps.</p><p>Clover stopped in confusion, causing Qrow to nearly crash into him.</p><p>“Because I am?”</p><p>Qrow stared up into those teal eyes, half expecting his words to be some sort of joke.</p><p>“What you really didn’t know? You’ve been to my apartment what did you think I had all that paraphernalia for?”</p><p>In hindsight it was obvious know that the flag, the four-leaf clovers and the constant puns over his name revealed his heritage. Not that Qrow was going to admit that.</p><p>“Well, you never told me.”</p><p>Now it was Clover’s turn to feel embarrassed. He rubbed his neck whilst he explained.</p><p>“I was born there but moved to America when I was ten, so I lost the accent over time, although sometimes, usually when I’m upset it comes back.” That was when his expression turned serious. “You don’t believe any of what Winter said do you?”</p><p><br/>
Qrow took his palm in his, smoothing his finger’s over the strong veins that held nothing but kindness and love.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>